


Recollection

by TooManyEggs



Series: Dysphoria (What It Means To Have Family) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, How It's Made!!!, M/M, Marshmellow fluff to be exact!!!!, Polyamory, Pop-tarts!!!, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEggs/pseuds/TooManyEggs
Summary: Lia is feeling dysphoric, his family helps him remember.
Relationships: Lia Lugenwesch/Tell Longsworth/Ace Kedron
Series: Dysphoria (What It Means To Have Family) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651429
Kudos: 2





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Special points for anyone who can catch the Supernatural reference.

"Tell…" Lia whispers, and Tell hums, propping up on an elbow to look down at his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, baby?"

Lia looks to the side, unable to look at the genuine love in the other male's expression. "I need you to-" Lia stops, unable how to word it. 

Tell just grabs his chin and looks in his eyes. "Ground you?" Lia stares before clearing his throat and nodding. "Of course, darlin. Lay back." 

\- 

Lia lays on his back, thighs spread around Tell's hips. Tell's head is snuggled into his neck, deep whuffs of air ruffling the hairs at the base of Lias skull. His hands are spread over the taller male's back, pressed between his shoulder blades and the bed. 

It's so comfortable. Warm. 

Lia thinks it's somehow like sex, but cuter. Softer. 

Tell shifts, thighs coming up to prop underneath Lia. Lia hums happily and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you-"

"Shhh, darlin. Relax." Tell says, pressing closer. His chest rubs against the slight bump of Lia's, dragging against the binder. Tell freezes. "Lia."

Lia squeezes his eyes shut. Groans. "I-" His voice is lost, cracks into a sob. "I-" 

"You know you're gonna-" 

"I know!" Lia's hands shoot up to his face, wiping his eyes, digging his heels into his too-chubby cheeks. Tell presses his forehead into Lia's shoulder. "I know! I just couldn't stand -"

"I know baby. But we gotta take it off."

Lia sobs, staring at the ceiling. "I hate them."

Tell presses a kiss to his stomach, hands going up to rumple his shirt around his shoulders. Lia continues glaring at the ceiling, at heaven. At God. 

Tell rubs over the angry red mark around Lia's hips. The longest binder he has is on, pressing in on his ribs and his stomach. God, Tell thinks, how haven't I noticed?

Lia hiccups as Tell slides his hands underneath the binder, scrunching up the fabric. He lifts himself up onto his hands, trying to get into Lia's vision. 

Lia quickly covers his face. 

Tell noses them away, giving him a kiss on both cheeks. "Fast-" right cheek, "-or slow?" left cheek. 

Lia pants, sobbing. "Fast, just-" 

Tell nearly rips the shirt Lia is wearing ripping them both over his head so quickly. Tell quickly lays himself back down on his chest, pressure and warmth over him. 

Lia keeps crying into his hands, so Tell offers up his neck, to which Lia grasps onto his head and back. Tell breathes calmly, trying to get Lia to follow his lead. 

Tell buries his nose into Lia's ear. 

"What can I do to help?" Tell asks softly. "Anything. You want to get up, move around? Lay down?"

"Need- you on top of me." Lia chokes out, and Tell presses down deeper. "Dist-tract me, please." 

Tell smiles. "Are you hungry?" 

Lia shakes his head. "No." His voice is weak, small. Starting to get it's usual rhythmic tune back. He sounds angry, not at himself but at his body. "Not hungry."

Tell smiles, moving his hands up to run his thumbs into his shoulders. "That's okay, darlin', that's fine. What do you wanna watch?" 

Lia sadly shrugs. 

Tell thinks. "What about How It's Made, huh? I love watching you contradict the factory's processes." Tell sees Lia's cheeks move underneath his palms- a smile. "Yeah! How It's Made! We were just rewatching the part with the toothbrushes." Tell starts to get up, and Lia obliges, parting his arms. 

Tell presses a kiss to his lips. Lia lays there silently for a moment before-

"Can you get me some Pop-tarts?" 

"'course, darlin." Tell hums. "Can you get the show started? Y'know what the password is!" 

Tell hops out of bed, and bounds out into the main entryway. Ace and Achan are in the living room, watching something on Ace's phone. 

They look at him with twin looks are concerned. Tell shuffles on his feet.

"Is there something wrong?" Achan asks, brushing the hair out of his eyes with his long fingers. 

Jesus Christ, he's grown. Tell thinks, then shakes his head. Not the time to be proud- Pop-tarts!

"Kinda. Lia is-"

"You didn't tell me?" Ace growls, and picks Achan up underneath his arms to deposit him on the couch. Achan just scrunches his brows together, worried. 

Ace runs down the hallway, and Tell hears the sounds of quiet talking emerge from the bedroom. Achan starts to head down that way, but Tell grabs his bicep. 

"Give them a moment."

Achan pauses before nodding knowingly. His eyes are filled with concern as Tell grabs the pop tarts. Tell pauses, unsure what to do next. Achan reaches up next to him and grabs the marshmallow fluff. Then he grabs a spoon. 

Tell smiles. "Good idea. How're you so good at this?"

It's a rhetorical question, but Achan smiles and answers it all the same. "Camper craves sweet stuff after he he sensory overload. Isidore, Phia and me have learned what he likes."

Tell hums, and when he hears laughter he starts back towards the bedroom. 

-

It turns out that Ace has gotten Lia into the tightest shirt he owns, a sad excuse of a healthy binder. Lia is rolled over on the bed, face buried in the pillow. 

Across his back and Ace, weighing him down into the bed. His head hooks over Lia's head and his toes press into the bottom of his feet. 

"Look, it's Tell and Achan." Ace hums, and Lia just hums into the bedspread. He stretches out, where Tell can see his ribs expand and shrink. 

"Got your Pop Tarts darlin'. Is it okay if we join you?" Tell asks, pressing a kiss to Lia's head. After he nods, Tell grins. "Just us boys, alright. We can get together, braid Ace's hair. Have a real stag party."

Lia snorts into the bed, and Achan pulls him into his side when he lies down. Tell watches Lia smile. 

Ace sits back enough to let Lia open his Pop-tarts, blueberry flavored. Achan uses the spoon to squeeze two of them together, a sandwich. 

-

Jesus. Lia thinks as he comments about how it would be easier to make toothbrushes without grippies on them, and Tell smiles into his neck. I'm so lucky.


End file.
